AWANS - Nadchodząca wojna.
Drużyna wraca do miasta porządnie zmarznięta i przemęczona, po czym składa raport. Kryjówka gildii: * Edgar: Cieszę się, że wróciliście cali i zdrowi (krzywo patrzy na Zaako), ale nie osiągnęliśmy celu. * Kata: Tego całego Skurwiela tam nie było, więc co mieliśmy zrobić? A do tego zaatakował nas lodowy mag. '' * '''Maces: 'Panie Edgarze! Nie osiągnęliśmy celu? Sprawdziliśmy przyczynę braku odpowiedzi ze strony oddziału śledczego, i zlikwidowaliśmy problem. Jestem dumny z postępowań i wyniku naszej paczki! * Edgar: Nie powiedziałem, że jestem wami zawiedziony... Jestem z was dumny. * Sue: Szczerze to uważam, że zamiast szukać przestępców to powinniśmy się skupić na Generals. * Bar: Dobrze mówi polać jej! Bar zasiada na kanapie w kryjówce i otwiera browara. * Edgar: Na Generals jesteśmy gotowi! Nie możemy siedzieć z założonymi rękoma. * Zaako: Myślisz, że zniszczone wcześniej zniszczone miasta przez nich nie były gotowe? Otóż wystawiali najlepszych swoich wojowników, ale i tak miasta zostały obrócone w proch. * Edgar: Daje wam słowo, że wszystko zrealizowałem, a co do Ciebie Zaako to zawiodłeś mnie. Walka z mistrzem broni to samobójstwo, a doskonale wiesz, że jesteś władcą! Mieszkańcy na Ciebie liczą, a martwy władca to najgorsze co może być. A ludzie nie są naiwnie, aby zmieniać nowych władców jak skarpetki. * Zaako: Samobójstwo? Jakoś żyję. * Edgar: Zobaczymy jak długo. Nieoczekiwanie do kryjówki wchodzi 7 osób w płaszczach (jedna z nich postury kobiety). * Kobiecy głos: Witam! Nazywam się Rudi, jestem liderem Master of Weapons. '' (Od lewej Łucznik, Kusznik, Użytkownik Miecza dwuręcznego, Paladyn, Topornik, Mag, Łotrzyk oraz Włócznik)'' * Edgar (Przestraszony): Witam, witam! * Rudi: My do Zaako! Zabił jednego z naszych. (Rudi - Ciemnoskóra, kształtna kobieta o granatowych, dłuższych włosach i zielonych oczach.) * Edgar: Ale Zaako nie wiedział, że On jest od was! * Zaako: Wiedziałem! Edgar nie wtrącaj się proszę. * Rudi: Nie bój się Edgarze... Chciałam tylko pogratulować awansu Zaakusiowi. * Zaako: Więc... * Rudi: Pokonałeś naszego asa, który był określany rangą SS+, więc gratuluję awansu! Zaś miecze, które sobie przywłaszczyłeś są przepustką do naszej czołówki. Tak, więc pytanie brzmi: Czy chcesz do nas dołączyć? * Zaako: Nie. Wszyscy są zszokowani słysząc decyzje. * Edgar: Przemyśl to porządnie! * Severax: Jak możesz odrzucić taką decyzje? Nagle do Zaako podchodzi mistrz miecza dwuręcznego. * Mistz miecza d.: Zaako! Wiem, że kiedyś o tym marzyłeś! * Zaako: Raigasie byłem młody i głupi. * Raigas: Nie wiesz co tracisz... (Raigas : Wysoki, umięśniony mężczyzna o dłuższych, purpurowych włosach i brązowych oczach.) * Zaako: Mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, także dziękuję za wizytę. * Rudi: Proszę zostawcie mnie z nim na osobności. Wszyscy opuszczają kryjówkę, zostawiając Zaako i Rudi na osobności. Wychodząc Severax zaczepia Raigasa. * Severax: Miło Cię znowu zobaczyć! * Raigas: Widzę, że zrobiłeś tak jak Ci doradzałem. * Severax: Tak, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że chcę wrócić pod twoje skrzydło! * Raigas: Może kiedyś... Póki co zbieraj doświadczenia tutaj. * Severax: Ale... * Raigas: Moje życie to szkoła przetrwania, muszę działać w pojedynkę. ... * Rudi: Dlaczego nie chcesz dołączyć? * Zaako: Tu jest moje miejsce. * Rudi: Zależy mi takich właśnie geniuszach. Aldar dużo Cię chwalił. Rudi pochyla głowę i wyraźnie widać ogromny smutek. * Zaako: Przykro mi. Twój syn zawsze będzie nam w pamięci! * Rudi: Trzeba żyć dalej. * Zaako: Widzisz... Tu jest moje miejsce, moja rodzina, moi przyjaciele, a moim celem jest ochrona tego co trzyma mnie przy życiu. Dlatego mówię nie. * Rudi: Rozumiem, a miecze... * Zaako: Jeśli znajdzie się śmiałek do zmierzenia się ze mną o tytuł mistrza mieczy to zapraszam. * Rudi: Dziękuję. Rudi kieruje się w stronę wyjścia z kryjówki. * Zaako: Mam pytanie! * Rudi: Słucham. * Zaako: J''esteście w stanie nam pomóc w obronie przed Generals?'' * Rudi: Chciałabym, ale jesteśmy gildią neutralną... Mamy sojusz niedotykalności z Generals, Szafotem, a nawet z Immortals. * Zaako: To chujnia. A może jakieś porady? * Rudi: π (pi) to lider owego bractwa jest największym szaleńcem jakiego znam, a włada elektrycznością. W swojej ekipie mają żywiołaka ziemi, demona i wielką zarazę. Musicie ich zniszczyć szybko i skutecznie. Więcej Ci nie powiem, bo nie wiem. * Zaako: Słyszałem, że Szafot to mała gidia... Jest Ci ktoś z niej znany? * Rudi: Poza Eliz znam Skazę, który był kiedyś u nas jako mistrz kos. Jest niebezpiecznym typem... Im więcej otrzyma obrażeń tym jego siła wzrasta. Później przekształca się w potwora w stanie gazu, który otruje wszystko. Jest nieśmiertelny i sama się tego przekonałam, gdyż chciałam odzyskać kosy. * Zaako: Dzięki. Bywaj! Rudi podchodzi do Zaako, po czym mówi Mu coś na ucho. Mistrzowie broni opuszczają Unbeaten. * Edgar: I jak? * Zaako: Jesteśmy w dupie... * Bar: A jak głęboko? * Zaako: Mamy mało czasu! Bar, Maces jutro lecimy na Wybrzeże Czarnej Czaszki. Kata, Sue przypilnujecie przygotowania jednostki do ciężkich treningów i improwizacji na różne przypadki obronne, a mieszkańcy mają mieć rękę na klamce schronu. Edgarze jak się miewa Zabójcza krew? * Edgar: Obecnie jest na zwiadach. * Zaako: Więc proszę Cię o poinformowanie naszych sojuszników, że zbliża się wojna. * Severax: A my się możemy jakoś przydać? * Zaako: Pewnie! Zajmiecie się patrolem. Każdy podejrzany ruch może być odznaką ataku. * Maces: Ile mamy czasu? * Zaako: 5 DNI! Zaszokowani zebrani rozchodzą się. Maces spacerując po mieście, odwiedza gorące źródła, które są dość popularne w Unbeaten. Wchodzi do przebieralni, rozbiera się, po czym zakłada ręcznik i kieruje się do źródła. * Maces: W takim miejscu nie ma ludzi? Niespodziewanie skrada się do niego Sue i popycha go do wody, jednak spadający Maces łapie za ręcznik Sue, z którym spada do wody. * Maces: CO JEST? Maces wylania się z wody, po czym szybko czerwienieje widząc nagą Sue. * Sue: Oooo... * Maces: Co tu robisz? * Sue: Widziałam, że tu idziesz, więc też tu wpadłam. * Maces: Heh... Sue wchodzi do wody, siada na przeciwko chłopaka. * Sue: Przestań się wstydzić... Traktuj mnie jak kumpla! Sue klepie Macesa po plecach. Chłopiec odwraca się plecami. * Sue: Coś Cię gryzie? * Maces: Nadchodząca wojna mnie gryzie. * Sue: Damy rade! * Maces: Nie chodzi mi o wynik, a o moją bezużyteczność. * Sue: W lisich górach wykazałeś się! '' Sue przytula przygnębionego Macesa, po czym całuje go w policzek. * '''Sue:' Dziękuję za wszystko! * Maces: Moje umiejętności są do dupy... nie potrafię nikogo pokonać. * Sue: Twoje umiejętności są bardzo przydatne, ale czekaj! Podobno jesteś magiem lodu, więc może odkryj jakieś swoje lodowe ataki. * Maces: Ale jak? * Sue: W tym sęk, ale mam pomysł! Sue siada po turecku, trzymając włócznię na wysokości piersi, zamyka oczy i woła. Otoczenie staje się chłodne. * Sue: Cesarzu włóczni! Przybądź na me wołanie! Zza pleców kobiety pojawia się ogromna, nieco przeźroczysta dusza w zbroi samuraja. * Cesarz: Cóż to za zaszczyt? Oglądać takie nagie ciałko! W czym mogę pomóc moja Pani? * Sue: Chłopak przed tobą ma problem i proszę pomóż mu. * Cesarz: Twoje życzenie to dla mnie rozkaz! W czym mogę pomóc? * Maces: Jestem lodowym magiem, a moje umiejętności nieco inne... Jak mogę władać lodem? * Cesarz: Aby władać lodem musisz porzucić uczucia. Polecam, abyś zmierzył się z samotnością w lodowych krainach. Z czasem nauczysz się żyć w takich warunkach, a później nimi władać. * Maces: Ale chcę bronić swoich przyjaciół! * Cesarz: Ja znam tylko to rozwiązanie, aczkolwiek pewnie znajdzie się inne rozwiązanie. Wyrusz w labiryntowe lasy... Tam znajdziesz druida Yusa i powiedz mu, że ja Cię przysyłam. On zna się na takich rzeczach. * Maces: Dziękuję! * Cesarz: Ale Ona ma śliczne ciałko! Ups... za dużo mówię! Bywaj. Cesarz włóczni znika, a Sue otwiera oczy. * Sue: I jak? Dowiedziałeś się coś? * Maces: Tak, muszę udać się do Labiryntowych lasów. * Sue: To niebezpieczny obszar. * Maces: I coś tam wspominał ciągle o twoim pięknym ciałku. * Sue: Zbok! Ooo... A ty się już nie czerwienisz! * Maces: Przyzwyczaiłem się już chyba. * Sue: Osz Ty! Zdenerwowana Sue podchodzi do Macesa, po czym klepie go w plecy i wybucha śmiechem. Później Maces wraca do mieszkania, gdzie zastaje Adel. * Maces: Wiesz gdzie są Labiryntowe lasy? * Adel: Pewnie, ale po co Ci to? * Maces: Muszę tam wyruszyć. * Adel: Bez wierzchowca z nawigacją się nie obejdzie... * Maces: Nom. * Adel: To załatwione!